


Well it can't all be dark!

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Multi, Not X-Men: Dark Phoenix Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Cherik fluff or at least the least amount of dark angst.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Well it can't all be dark!

"Charles you need rest," Erik said as he practically drags him away from his office. 

"Erik this is ridiculous. I'm fine! I don't need a break." Charles said in a huff.

"That may work with Hank or Raven but not with me!" Erik said leading him to their shared bedroom. 

"But I have work to do," Charles said. 

"Hank will do it. It's not like he had any other plans." He said laying down on their bed and wraps his arms around his husband. "Now hush and take your nap."

"I'm quite alright darling. I don't need to sleep." Charles said as he struggles to hide a yawn while he's dragged off to the bed. 

"I saw that! You will rest now!" Erik said. 

"But Erik." Charles tried to protest but Erik refused to listen.

"GET SOME REST, YOU BASTARD!" Erik said then kisses his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my fic. "To be the better man" you would know I AM capable of writing Fluff. I just prefer to write dark shit. I am GOOD at it. Time for something different!


End file.
